moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Military Order of the Bleak Spire
Overview Overview : A band of errant knights, the Order of the Bleak Spire was formed from the ashes of Alterac, seeking to protect refugees fleeing war-torn Lordaeron. Today, they fight the Horde, with major focus on Sylvannas' Forsaken army, as well as the Syndicate, and remenants of the Scourge. They remain loosely alligned with the Alliance, fighting alongside them against common enemies. History The First Order of the Bleak Spire 4 ADP Formed in 598 KC, following the fall of Alterac, the original order served as a band to protect innocents as they fled from the fallen kingdom, and doing battle with the orcish horde who sought to invade Lordaeron in the Second War. The original council of the nine, including a young Serell Greymoor, vehemently detested the betrayal of Lordaeron by the Perenolde family. The Fall of the First Order 20 ADP As the Scourge fell upon Lordaeron, the original Order fought alongside men of Lordaeron to save the dying kingdom. Many men would die, including several members of the Order. What remained of the survivors scattered with the survivors of the Scourge, making their own lives. The oldest of the survivors would pass with time, others in battle, until only one survived, Serell Greymoor. The Rise of the Second Order 31 ADP With great evil befalling the shores of Azeroth once more, Serell Greymoor donned the grey tabard of the Order once more, calling once more for his brothers to return. When no messages returned, he figured their grim fates. Turning to the denizens of Stormwind, he set out to recruit a new generation of brothers who could fight the wicked forces seeking to destroy the kingdoms of man and dwarf. The Outlaw Knights 32 ADP Riding north to assist in the battle for Lordaeron, the Order found itself surrounded on all sides by the enemy. In Tirisfal and Silverpine, the Forsaken fought with vigor to protect their homeland. To the north, the Sin’dorei stood vigilant, ready for the Alliance to turn their gaze to Silvermoon. The Hillsbrad Foothills and Arathi Highlands overflowed with Syndicate brigands, age-old enemies of the Order. Realizing that open conflict was not an option, the knights took to guerilla tactics, burning farmsteads and villages in night-raids, and ambushing Horde patrols that went through the major arteries that connected their kingdoms to the stronghold of Stromgarde, and the Thandol Span. The Ordination of the Bleak Spire : Spring 33 ADP :: By authority of her Excellency, Cardinal Popohnia, the Second Order of the Bleak Spire was ordained as a Holy Order of the Church once more. The Fall of the Second Order : Summer 33 ADP :: Under Sir Serell Greymoor, the Bleak Spire formally denounced the Colomban Council of Bishops on claims of heresy and corruption. This caused a religious schism within the Church of the Holy Light, and eventually led to the Order retreating to Silverpine Forest. It was here that the Order was ambushed by a Forsaken party, and Sir Serell was killed in battle. The members of the Bleak Spire scattered, with some going on to form the Order of Hallowgarde. The Rise of the Third Order : Winter 33 ADP :: When Sir Alider Thybaudin, one of the eight original knights of the Order of the Bleak Spire, heard of Sir Serell's death, he came out of his reclusive lifestyle in Tirisfal, seeking out the remnants of his once-beloved order. Practices Religious The Order puts great value in the Light, believing it to be one of their guiding forces. With this, members of the Order are expected to be devout followers of the Light, and some hold a disdain for perceived heretics — those who believe in anything but the Light. The Oath When new members are sworn into the Order, they take an oath with one hand on a holy tome, and the other grasping a sword. This demonstrates their devotion to the Light, and to protecting the innocent. The oath is as follows: “I, name, swear to act swiftly, without fear in the face of my enemy; To be brave in even the darkest of times, for the Light is with me; To have courage to stand by my convictions, for they are just; To protect the innocent, and to do no wrong; May the Light protect me in battle, and smite down my enemies.” Moots Moots are communal meetings, where concerns can be voiced to the Council by any member. They are always held in the same location, a battered tower in the ruins of Alterac City. Promotions Promotions are a communal decision, with members being put up by fellow brothers. A case may be made for why the member is to be promoted. It will then be put to vote amongst all the members. The Branches The Guardians of the Spire Led by: Sir Alider 'the Dauntless', First Knight of the Order "Without honor, a knight is no more than a common killer. It is better to die with honor than to live without it." Guardians of the Spire are elite knights, devout to the Church. They are extremely loyal to the Order, and zealous by all definitions of the word. The Chapter of Saint Braelin Led by: Sir Ulricus 'the Voidbreaker,' Warden of Justice "A true knight is fuller of bravery in the midst, than in the beginning of danger." The Chapter of Saint Braelin are sworn adherents to the wisdom of justice. These knights serve as the armoured front line of the Order, donning heavy plates atop mighty warhorses. Wielding lance and sword, they are an impressive foe to any they meet on the battlefield. The Chapter of Saint Zebediah Led by: Lady Colette 'the Headstrong,' Vicar of Grace "The knight stands, ready to defend, ready to fight for those he serves. He is a warrior of virtue, a knight of conscience. He is who we all wish to be.” The Chapter of Saint Zebediah are sworn adherents to the wisdom of grace. They are healers and clerics of the Order, aiding those wounded in battle and delivering spiritual wisdom. The Clerics of Saint Aderic ''Led by: '' "To consort with the heretic is to endanger one's purity. But to lie to an Inquisitor is to forfeit your soul." The Clerics of Saint Aderic are sworn adherents to the wisdom of retribution. They serve as inquisitors, hunting and killing heretics with unyielding mercilessness. Category:Church of the Holy LightCategory:Holy Church OrganizationsCategory:Neutral GuildsCategory:Religious Organizations